


The Ebb of the Crowd

by StripySock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, In a Crowd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rock Concert, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's in the middle of the massive crowd at a rock concert, everyone packed in tight, when she feels a guy press up behind her. She can't turn to see what he's doing, but she can feel every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ebb of the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/4214.html?thread=800886#t800886 at SPN_Masquerade. With thanks to theatregirl7299 for her fast and helpful beta.

Jensen couldn’t believe she was choosing to spend her time like this. Danneel just about managed to turn her head around and give Jensen a smirk from where she was pressed right up against the barrier, wedged in between two complete strangers. Jensen’s hips pressed uncomfortably close to her friend as she fought to keep her feet in the crowd and she put out a hand to steady herself. Jensen couldn’t actually hear the _this is fucking awesome_ that Danneel was saying but she grinned anyway and rocked backwards a little bit on her feet, silently blessing her forethought in wearing rain boots - the ground was a heaving sea of mud - even if they looked slightly odd with the skirt that she _was_ regretting wearing. It’d been just about mid thigh before she’d waded into the crowd, now it was all she could do to keep it decent, and her top was riding up as well, cheap material wrinkling under the stress of heat and sweat.

Jensen tried to pull it down a little, elbows wedged in at her sides as she wriggled, to no avail - the band had broken out the foam cannons and this close to the front, every minute surge of the crowd was magnified, until fighting for her own little piece of land - just enough for two feet - became an endeavor let alone getting enough room to make herself decent. She concentrated instead on keeping herself rock steady - half the reason she was here in the first place was that people kind of tended to tread on Danneel if Jensen wasn’t there behind her providing some sort of barrier - at a solid five ten, she was taller than most of the women around her.

A pair of hands sneaked round her waist as Jensen tried again to adjust her top, and took a firm hold of the piece of material and tugged it down, brisk and businesslike, no funny business there. Of course when whoever it was let go of the slippery top, it began to sneak back up again, but coverage had been obtained for the second. She tried to turn to thank him, but at that moment fireworks went off on stage and there was a full-throated roar that almost knocked her down as the entire crowd surged forward and people toppled like ninepins. Jensen bent her knees a little and hung on until the six foot dude beside her went down, face almost comically surprised - not enough room to fall on the ground, but enough to crumple just a little - and his flailing arm knocked her off balance. Before she could go down as well though, same guy as before had his arm round her, solid and firm, keeping her upright against him, warm against her back, hands in all the right places - under her breasts, holding tight to her waist. She leaned back into him for a moment, adrenaline pumping through her and wriggled a little in his hold as the solid bass line of the song began to really get going, and the crowd went wild.

The stranger’s fingers brushed the exposed skin of her waist where her top was rejecting conventions like keeping her covered, and then slipped under, huge hands warm against her sticky skin, tracing upwards across and over her belly. It set off a chain reaction in her as he went, every nerve alive with sudden exposed fear - of discovery, of a stranger touching her like this. Hell of Danneel turning around and watching Jensen, who’d taken three days to persuade to skip off classes so they could make this festival, being touched up in the middle of a crowd by someone she didn’t know, who, for all she knew could be a gross creep. She could feel her heart doing double duty in her chest, and her stomach fluttered just a little bit. She could get him off her no problem, she knew where to hurt and how, but she didn’t, waited to see what would happen.

Whoever he was paused just a second, like he was waiting for her to push him off or stamp on his foot, and when Jensen didn’t move, he continued, one hand solid on her hip now, keeping her in place against him, the other tracing the line of her breast, the curve of it just fitting in his hand. His fingers brushed her nipple until she had to bite her own lip not to squirm, keeping her eyes fixed on the stage in front of her although she could barely tell what song was playing. Every particle of her attention was fixed on the touch of his hand, the savage twist he gave, enough to jolt her hips forwards just a little bit, chasing the sensation, strange wet heat pooling between her legs.

The touch of his lips on her neck startled her, a gentle kiss turning into a bite that didn’t break the skin, but tugged at it just a little, just enough to livewire every bit of her until she could barely stand, until his arm around her became essential. Whoever he was, he was _tall_ and solid - he didn’t move at all as the crowd around them did, and just in her peripheral vision she could see a flash of brown hair. As though her reaction to his gentle kiss had reassured him, he grew a little bolder, slipped his hand from under her top and raised it to her mouth. Gingerly, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, Jensen sucked a little at them, tongue flickering at the tips until he drew them out and slipped them back under, wet trail over her skin until he was teasing at her nipples again, the slippery touch coaxing them to hardness against his hand. She could feel everywhere their bodies met - the brush of his mouth over the sensitive skin of her neck, the touch of his fingers on her breasts and hip, the subtle movement of his lips against the nape of her neck, skin bared by the sensible ponytail she kept her short hair in. She shuddered as she felt his breath then his lips move over the delicate skin, his hip cocked awkwardly against her as he bent just a little to reach, their bodies melded together in the heat and the crowd.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she said, as much to herself as any expectation of being heard over the news of the crowd. Clearly he’d heard her though, there was a muffled chuckle against her skin, and this time when she swayed back against him, she could feel the rigid hot line of his cock in his jeans, solid against her, making it all real suddenly. She was doing this. Sensible Jensen, with her solid grade point average and honor roll record who didn’t even throw dorm parties, was letting this happen. The stranger was at her ear again, sharp hot puff of air sending a shiver down her spine to pool with the rest of the sensations.

“Shh,” he said, a meaningless admonition, given the noise of the crowd, before he traced along the line of her skirt, and her belly convulsed, just a little in arousal and a little shock. With no more ado, he slipped his hand between the waistband and her skin, and wriggled it downwards, until the whole hot heavy weight of it was sandwiched against, not in, her underwear, pressing hard against her, almost lifting her just a little bit until she rested against his hand and the cleverness of the fingers pressing against her, tracing over the soaked cotton. “So wet,” he said against her ear again, just close enough to be heard, and Jesus, even his voice was hot, low and raspy against her, prickle of his stubble on her skin, making her think what it would be like between her thighs, the soft burn of it as he licked every bit of her wetness away, and she could feel it, could feel the truth of his words - she was so wet, her underwear soaked with the way she only ever really got when close to coming, even though he’d barely even touched her. Jensen could feel the slow pulse of her cunt like a heart beat against the pressure of his hand, and arched just a little, so he’d get the hint, and he laughed.

Finally he moved, rubbed against her clit just a little through the material, like he knew where to find it without even trying. He pulled the wet clinging cotton aside just a little, got two fingers in between her skin and the fragile cotton, and trailed them through the wetness, traced them back from her clit to where she was wettest, a slow lazy passage like he could do this for the rest of the set, and it was driving her mad. She knew he could feel her frustration, because he stilled then pressed hard near her clit, no direct purposeful touch but enough to make her desperate for him. She could feel not just the wetness of her cunt against his fingers now, but the way it was opening just a little, desperate for more than he was giving her at present, how her hips were moving, tiny abortive thrusts as though she needed what he was offering. That, if anything, embarrassed her.

“Let them drop just a little,” he said then, and Jensen stilled, unsure. It was one thing to get finger fucked in a crowd (and those were words she’d never even expected to think) but panties around her knees where anyone could see if the crowd parted and they looked down, was a different story altogether. For no particular reason that she could name, she could feel herself flushing even more at the thought, pink color in her cheeks. His other hand pressed against her hip, where he was still keeping her upright and steady against him, a slow movement of fingers against skin, calming in no way she could explain.

Before she could think twice, Jensen let him pull them down just a little, wriggled them down her legs, and he held her steady as she crooked her knees, gave him just a little more space and was rewarded by the solid press of his fingers against her clit, sharp pulses of pleasure shaking through her, before he parted her lips just a little and rubbed against her. She felt herself dampen his whole palm, his fingers seeking and pressing against her, until the middle one sank in, up to the knuckle, strange push and pressure from the angle. Jensen stared blindly out in front of her, at nothing at all, held and secured like this for an instant, before the stranger withdrew and pushed back in again, slow and certain, joined a second finger to the first and spread her apart just a little, heel of his hand against her clit, the whole of her cunt in his hand. This wasn’t even close to her first time, but it felt like it all of a sudden, something new and exciting, and she tightened around them, just a little, felt the shudder that ran through the stranger, as though finally he was losing control, like it wasn’t just her spread out in front of this crowd alone but him as well.

Jensen uncurled her fingers from the fists she’d had them in at her side until now, and rocked into his fingers as he withdrew just a little, felt the clinging wetness of her body allow them to leave and then yield to the pressure again. Jensen bit down on her lip hard so the sounds she wanted to make wouldn’t disgrace her and clutched at the hand on her hip with one of her own. He let her, fingers opening automatically so she could wind hers with his, and she held on, dug her fingernails in just a little bit as he raked over something inside her that sent a quick hot pulse of pleasure from her cunt to her spine, sending her shoulders back and hips out involuntarily.

She felt herself grow even wetter around him, until the friction of his fingers against her was almost lost, until, if the band hadn’t been so loud, she’d have sworn they’d all hear the thick, wet sounds of his fingers pounding into her, all subtle control lost now, like he wanted to pound the orgasm out of her with just his fingers. She could feel it, the tightness of her body around him, the cresting wave of her orgasm, held on the edge for long moments, and she bit down hard on her own hand, not caring if anyone saw, as he pressed his fingers deep and let the heel of his hand grind against her hard, sending her over the edge, knees weak and breath short as he held on to her again. She clenched around his fingers helplessly and seemingly endlessly, the force of her orgasm shaking through her.

When Jensen stopped trembling, she raised dazed eyes back up to the stage and tried to let her ears focus again. If she was right, the band was well into their encore now. She felt a sudden weight against her for a second and though her legs were still weak, she kept herself steady as the man behind her forced just enough space for himself to sink down for a second, and drag her underwear back up her thighs for her, before he familiarly tugged down her skirt again and pulled down her top once more, hands as competent and smooth at straightening her up as they’d been at getting her off, and not a moment too soon because Danneel turned at that second to give her an excited grin. Jensen smiled weakly back and, curiosity getting the better of her, she tried to turn around as well.

The stranger gently tugged her chin forward again, hands huge against her - and Jensen was not a small woman. “I’ll see you later,” he said against her ear, a breath of a tease in the words, and was gone backwards through the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
